secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
Tremelo Pact
The Tremelo Pact was an alliance formed between The Army of the Sith Republic, Praetos, The Trident, The United Federation of Sims, Clear Sky, and Chaos. After the fall of the Steel Communion, the Ascendant Accumulation's original unifying objective was fulfilled, leaving its constituents without a unifying cause, thus ending the Ascendant Accumulation alliance. Clear Sky stepped in to fulfill the void left by it, and forged the Tremelo Pact. Origins The pact was formed a little while after the Steel Communion fell apart and The Ascendant Accumulation collapsed inwardly. The Ascendant Accumulation fulfilled its initial goal of dismantling the Steel Communion, but failed to keep the alliance together after some key figures stopped supporting the cause. They either left Second Life all together, retired from the SLMC, or transferred to the main grid. Konstantine Amat of Clear Sky claimed that Catalyst Ops, who was one of the main members of the Steel Communion, was still a major threat to the Grid, and sought out the old Ascendant Accumulation members to form an alliance. Surprisingly Chaos wanted to be apart of this new alliances, after disagreements with Catalyst that partly led to the downfall of the Steel Communion. Formation of UFS, Darkhaven Woyseck of Chaos, Scott1023 Genesis of Trident, and Konstantine Amat of Clear Sky.]] Konstantine gathered Trident, UFS, and Chaos to the Pact's cause initially. He called for a meeting at a separate parcel on Clear Sky's base. The leaders met to discuss the alliance and its objectives. Each member felt that Catalyst was a direct threat to the Grid and their groups as a whole, and wanted to destroy or diminish Catalyst's presence. While each group had their own views of the alliance's purpose, they agreed that they would unify against them. After the initial meeting, all members wanted to decide on an official name of the alliance. Konstantine and Picard Zhu came up with the name "Tremelo Pact" in honor of the sim they gathered in. In the following week, Praetos and ASR joined the pact, and agreements were arranged for shared spawn plots. Operations The Tremelo Pact had various operations against Catalyst Ops and their allies spearheaded by the Pact's various constituents. However, their first major joint operation was one of their most successful. Assault on Appalachia Their first ever assault was led against Catalyst Ops, planned meticulously by the command staff of all militaries involved. All groups involved contributed something to the assault, mostly in the form of men. ASR allowed the attackers use of their spawn which was large enough to fit the large force. Due to the nature of the assault, ASR was forced to sit-out, and was relegated to a defensive role in case Catalyst and its allies assaulted other bases during the battle to pull forces away. The assault was led by Konstantine and Cory Brando of Praetos. Their objective was to surround Catalyst's base and assault them into submission or surrender. Due to the nature of Catalyst's base in Appalachia at the time, the initial assault was hard, with Catalyst already preparing kill-zones while the two Tremelo Pact commanders deliberated a speech to the assaulting forces. After a brief pause in combat after hours of assaulting, another offensive was pushed. At this point the commanders waited for some of the Catalyst numbers to dwindle, and used the opportunity to fight a long battle of attrition. Eventually, Catalyst exhausted and claimed defeat in the battle. This caused Catalyst to sell the Appalachian base and move to another land plot, and fall into a period of inactivity. Extended Hunt on Catalyst When Catalyst switched locations after a period of inactivity, the Pact was on the hunt again. Upon finding their new base of operations, they took turns assaulting Catalyst throughout the months. Their objective was to completely destroy Catalyst at any given moment, and stomp out the last reminder of the Steel Communion. However, the operation was a failure, as Catalyst still remained a military force up until the Grid Merge. Bay City Campaign Some groups adhering to the Tremelo Pact also joined Clear Sky in their campaign throughout the Teen Grid's own version of Bay City. Clear Sky's two month long Bay City campaign was the ultimate test for both the group and Pact members. The Pact mostly foot-marched through sims that had known Bay City based militaries and took it upon themselves to either let them into the Pact's fold or completely destroy them. The Bay City area was known for having its own SLMC apart from the mainland TG's SLMC. Since Bay City was completely new to mainland TG's community, everyone including those outside of the Tremelo Pact found it ripe for either founding militaries, or fighting the young Bay City groups for easy victories. While some held out better than others or would win out right, the majority of them were not able to compete with mainland TG's SLMC. The campaign was a success for the most part, merging many groups into various groups within the Pact, namely Clear Sky. It ended when the Pact ran out of ground to cover, in which they decided to pull out of Bay City as a whole. Though they didn't complete their full objective of subjugating most groups within the Bay City area, they fulfilled most of it. The UFS/CS Accords UFS and CS held a meeting after the Assault on Appalachia to discuss the Pact in more official terms. While the Pact was formed solely for the destruction of Catalyst, the other groups within the Tremelo Pact had other hopes and aspirations within the alliance. Picard and Konstantine realized this and formed an official document (now lost to time) that stated rules and regulations for those adhering to the Pact. While most agreed to the accords, others did not and only supported the Pact in spirit than be apart of it within official capacity. The accords were simple. Any groups within the Pact that ceases operations would have its members come into the fold of a group of their choosing within the Pact. So, if Clear Sky stopped operating, all members would join UFS and vice versa. All groups within the Pact excluding Chaos and ASR accepted the accords. When Trident dissolved, their members save for a few joined Clear Sky. When UFS on the Teen Grid began to dissolve, most of its members went their separate ways from the SLMC, while a few joined Clear Sky seeing as how the other groups within the Pact ceased operation. Dissolution The dissolution of the Pact followed with the death of UFS. Since most other groups within the Pact were no longer in operation save for Clear Sky, the Pact fell apart, through Clear Sky tried to carry on the Pact's objectives until CS's own ceasure of operations. The dissolution of the Tremelo Pact was an end of an era within the Fifth Gridwide War. Clear Sky's closure was followed soon after. Known Constituents Clear Sky (Original Member) United Federation of Sims (Original Member) Praetos (Original Member) Chaos (Not In Agreement with the UFS/CS Accord) (Original Member) The Trident (Original Member) Quantum/Nairiax Angelus Mortalus Army of the Sith Republic (Not In Agreement with the UFS/CS Accord) (Original Member) Category:Teen SL Category:Teen Grid History Category:Teen Grid Military Leadership